Derniers Mots
by Indifferente
Summary: Imaginons que les personnages de Harry Potter aient pu prononcer une dernière phrase avant de mourir... Voici ce qu'ils auraient sûrement dit. Une phrase par personnage. Traduction de Things Unsaid.
1. Regulus Black à Sirius Black

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fanfiction est la traduction de _Things Unsaid_ de Shadowed Shinobi. Lien pour la VO sur mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>Regulus Black à Sirius Black<strong>

Avant de mourir, j'ai essayé de faire ce que tu aurais fait.

* * *

><p>Il y a 77 chapitres qui sont tous aussi courts que celui-ci. J'aime beaucoup cette fiction que je trouve simple et efficace. En une seule phrase, l'auteur arrive à faire passer un message et pas mal d'émotions.<p>

Tant que je suis en vacances, je posterai tous les jours de semaine (du lundi au vendredi).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ces petits chapitres, une review et vous avez mon amour éternel.


	2. Peter Pettigrow à James Potter

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shinobi

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Pettigrow à James Potter<strong>

J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière.

* * *

><p>Et comme c'est le premier jour, je mets deux chapitres d'un coup :)<p> 


	3. De Gideon Prewett à Arthur Weasley

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Gideon Prewett à Arthur Weasley<strong>

Prends bien soin de notre Molly, tu entends ?

* * *

><p>Merci à <span>Julie<span> et Yukino pour leur review :)


	4. Merope Gaunt à Tom Elvis Jedusor

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Merope Gaunt à Tom Elvis Jedusor<strong>

Deviens fort comme ton père Tommy. Mais apprends à aimer.


	5. Dobby à Harry Potter

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Dobby à Harry Potter<strong>

Harry Potter est sain et sauf maintenant, Monsieur. Dobby lui devait bien ça.

* * *

><p>Merci à <span>TeamAnanas<span> pour sa review :) J'ai normalement répondu par MP.


	6. Quirinus Quirrel à Sybille Trelawney

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Quirinus Quirrel à Sybille Trelawney<strong>

Les voyages sont synonymes de grand danger, tu avais raison. Désolé d'avoir ri de toi.


	7. Cédric Diggory à Amos Diggory

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Cédric Diggory à Amos Diggory<strong>

J'ai gagné, Papa. Tu es fier de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Bon week end à tous, à lundi.<p> 


	8. Colin Crivey à Dennis Crivey

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Colin Crivey à Dennis Crivey<strong>

Je suis mort comme un vrai sorcier Dennis. C'est cool, hein ?

* * *

><p>Merci à <span>Julie<span> pour sa review :)


	9. Kendra Dumbledore à Ariana Dumbledore

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Kendra Dumbledore à Ariana Dumbledore<strong>

J'aurais aimé pouvoir arranger les choses. C'est ce que sont censées faire les mères, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Soph28, je t'ai répondu par MP.


	10. Fred Weasley à George Weasley

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Fred Weasley à George Weasley<strong>

Ne t'en fais pas George, je vais au paradis. Tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce que nous sommes l'esprit sain ! T'as compris ? Parce que tu as une _oreillole_ et que moi je suis... mort. Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.


	11. Severus Rogue à Lily Evans

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue à Lily Evans<strong>

J'ai essayé de le protéger Lily. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

* * *

><p>A lundi :)<p> 


	12. Helena Serdaigle à Rowena Serdaigle

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Helena Serdaigle à Rowena Serdaigle<strong>

Je suis désolée d'être partie, Mère. Je ne suis pas comme vous, j'ai toujours pris de stupides décisions.


	13. Hepzibah Smith à Hokey l'elfe de maison

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Hepzibah Smith à Hokey l'elfe de maison<strong>

Ne jamais faire confiance à un joli visage.


	14. Bertha Jorkins à Rita Skeeter

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Bertha Jorkins à Rita Skeeter<strong>

Rita, tu ne devineras _jamais_ qui j'ai rencontré en Albanie !

* * *

><p>Je commence mon tout premier travail demain (hourra) donc je vais devoir espacer mes publications ! Je publierai désormais les mercredis et dimanches. Je profite de ce petit message pour dire merci à tous ceux qui mettent cette traduction en follow ou en favoris :)<p> 


	15. Igor Karkaroff à Severus Rogue

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Igor Karkaroff à Severus Rogue<strong>

J'aurais aimé avoir la moitié de ton courage.


	16. Gellert Grindelwald à Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Gellert Grindelwald à Albus Dumbledore<strong>

Je l'ai tuée Albus. Et j'en suis désolé.

* * *

><p>Merci à <em>Guest<em> et _Yukino_ pour leur review.


	17. Mrs Coupton à Barty Croupton Junior

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs Coupton à Barty Croupton Junior<strong>

Sois heureux mon chéri.

* * *

><p>Merci à <em>Guest<em> et _Yukino_ pour leur review :)


	18. Rowena Serdaigle à Helena Serdaigle

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Rowena Serdaigle à Helena Serdaigle<strong>

Tu me manques. Rentre à la maison s'il te plaît.


	19. Fumseck à Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Fumseck à Albus Dumbledore<strong>

Je reviendrai. Je le promets.

* * *

><p>Un grand merci à <em>Yukino<em> pour sa review :)


	20. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin à Remus Lupin

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Nymphadora Tonks Lupin à Remus Lupin<strong>

C'était trop court.

* * *

><p>Indications pour le prochain chapitre : Marlene McKinnon a fait partie du premier Ordre du phénix. Si vous ne vous souvenez plus d'elle mais que vous voulez comprendre le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à chercher des infos avant dimanche :) (Oui, depuis que je suis prof, j'aime bien donner des devoirs !)<p> 


	21. Marlene McKinnon à Tom Elvis Jedusor

**Disclaimer** : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Marlene McKinnon à Tom Elvis Jedusor<strong>

Vous ne gagnerez _jamais_.

* * *

><p>Désolée, j'ai totalement oublié de poster hier ! D'ailleurs, comme je ne pourrai pas poster mercredi, le chapitre suivant sera là demain.<p>

Un grand merci à _Mary Lys_, _Marine_ et _Yukino_ pour leurs reviews :)

Et enfin : si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose demain, vous pouvez vous renseigner sur Gibbon et Rowle ;)


	22. Gibbon le Mangemort à Thorfinn Rowle

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Gibbon le Mangemort à Thorfinn Rowle<strong>

Tu vises comme un pied.

* * *

><p>Merci à Yukino pour sa review !<p>

A dimanche.


	23. Bathilda Tourdesac à Tom Elvis Jedusor

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Bathilda Tourdesac à Tom Elvis Jedusor<strong>

J'ai déjà perdu tous mes proches. S'il vous plaît, tuez-moi.

* * *

><p>Merci à <em>Yukino<em> pour sa review :)


	24. Pernelle Flamel à Nicolas Flamel

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Pernelle Flamel à Nicolas Flamel<strong>

Merci pour cette aventure.

* * *

><p>Encore et toujours, merci à Yukino pour sa review !<p> 


	25. Thomas Jedusor à Tom Jedusor Senior

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas Jedusor à Tom Jedusor Senior<strong>

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

* * *

><p>(Ici, Thomas Jedusor est le grand-père paternel de Voldemort et TJ Senior est le père de Voldemort)<p>

Merci à Yukino et Joffre pour leur review. Joffre, si tu as quelques idées pour améliorer ma traduction, n'hésite pas à me les faire partager. Je suis toujours preneuse !


	26. Benjy Fenwick à Lucius Malefoy

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Benjy Fenwick à Lucius Malefoy<strong>

J'aurais aimé t'entraîner dans ma chute.

* * *

><p>Benjy Fenwick était un membre du premier Ordre du Phénix.<p>

Merci à _Yukino_ et _Joffre_ pour leur review. Joffre, même si je ne fais que traduire ces phrases, je vais faire de mon mieux, merci pour ton conseil.


	27. Barty Croupton Sr à Barty Croupton Jr

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Barty Croupton Senior à Barty Croupton Junior<strong>

J'aurais dû être là.

* * *

><p>Merci à <em>Majamaja<em> pour sa review. L'intitulé de la version originale est "Things Unsaid" et tu pourras trouver le lien sur mon profil.


	28. Gornuk le Gobelin à Gripsec le Gobelin

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Gornuk le Gobelin à Gripsec le Gobelin<strong>

Voilà pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux sorciers.

* * *

><p>Merci<em> Yukino<em> pour ta review, je suis d'accord avec toi :)


	29. James Potter à Tom Elvis Jedusor

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter à Tom Elvis Jedusor<strong>

Il y a des choses pour lesquelles il vaut la peine de mourir.


	30. Charity Burbage à Severus Rogue

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Charity Burbage à Severus Rogue<strong>

Meurtrier. J'espère que tu pourriras à Azkaban.

* * *

><p>Merci à <em>Yukino<em> pour sa review :)


	31. Salazar Serpentard à Godric Gryffondor

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Salazar Serpentard à Godric Gryffondor<strong>

Tu verras, Poudlard sera à moi.

* * *

><p>Est-ce que vous pensez que Salazar et Godric se tutoyaient ?<p> 


	32. Cuthbert Binns à Minerva McGonagall

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Cuthbert Binns à Minerva McGonagall<strong>

Hum, j'ai dû m'assoupir.


	33. Edgar Bones à Amelia Bones

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Edgar Bones à Amelia Bones<strong>

Fais-lui payer ce qu'il nous a fait.

* * *

><p>C'est fou comme parfois une seule phrase peut nous prendre la tête pendant des heures. Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, désolée si ça se ressent...<p>

Merci _Yukino_ pour ta review, j'ai laissé la majorité choisir et c'est le tutoiement qui a été adopté, même si on ne saura jamais la vérité !


	34. Mrs Lovegood à Luna Lovegood

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs Lovegood à Luna Lovegood<strong>

Les trois choses les plus importantes dans la vie sont l'amour, la loyauté et l'imagination.

* * *

><p>Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié mercredi, j'ai eu une semaine très chargée !<p>

Merci _Yukino_ pour ta review. Je suis d'accord avec toi :)


	35. Dirk Cresswell à Runcorn le Mangemort

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fiction est la traduction de Things Unsaid de Shadowed Shibowi

* * *

><p><strong>Dirk Cresswell à Runcorn le Mangemort<strong>

Je souhaite que ma mort pèse sur votre conscience, si vous en avez une.

* * *

><p>Merci à <em>Yukino<em> pour sa review.


End file.
